


The Wind Will Send Me Home To You

by scout (scout_eki)



Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [20]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Execution, Exile, Found Families, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Prince of the End, Prince of the Nether, Princes & Princesses, Running Away, Secret Identity, Social Anxiety, Swearing, War, asshole men - Freeform, dream's eyes are ender eyes, failed execution, is Dream, is Techno, kind of, listen, okay actual tags, teleporting, they only kiss once and it isn't even in depth, this is long, this is platonic for like most of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: The two met when they were eight.At twelve, they simultaneously lost each other and their families.When they were twenty, they met on the battlefield, new families protecting their backs.At twenty one, everything fell into place.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563
Comments: 34
Kudos: 778





	The Wind Will Send Me Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> this took so long im sorry I haven't posted anything in forever I wasn't expecting this to take as long as it did, I debated so many times if I should make this a chaptered thing just so I could get something out but whatever
> 
> this fic is honorarily dedicated to artists; you guys are the coolest people ever. I am not that good at writing visual appearances cause I cant see anything inside my head (it is apparently called aphantasia), so I often have people's artworks open for like a visual reference so you guys are amazing
> 
> also techno has social anxiety in this cause I have social anxiety so I wanted to
> 
> WARNING // this contains like one mention of a dead body, it's nothing too bad

Techno met Dream when they were eight, both of them finally allowed to accompany their parents to the monthly meetings they attended.

Techno was clutching his mother’s sleeve, looking around with curious ruby eyes, his mouth slightly open with wonder at the tall walls around him. The sleek black towers surrounding the building they were in had a hint of purple weaved into them, the color migrating towards the large castle in the middle of a floating island. His mom had muttered to him before they left that this place was called  _ The End.  _

While he was examining the large thrones at the head of the room, three people walked in, dressed in a similar purple as the gleam on the large structures. Two of them seemed to be the same age as Techno’s parents, while the youngest boy looked to be the same age as the pink haired boy. 

The boy had dirty blond hair and was wearing similar clothing to his parents, albeit a little dirty, but the thing that struck Techno the most was the bright green eyes the boy had. The pink haired boy had seen those exact same eyes scattered around the palace on their way in, the green irises seemingly important to The End. The intricate purple clothes the boy was wearing looked elegant against the black backdrop of the building, matching perfectly with the boy’s black throne with purple accents.

Techno glanced down at his own white button up shirt paired with black pants, his too large red cape hanging off his shoulders, the paper crown on his head, and suddenly felt underdressed. The feeling only increased when a new family arrived, the three of them dressed in green and blue fabric, intricate designs weaved into the material covering their torsos, the voice of his mother in his head informing him that they were from  _ The Overworld.  _

Techno could hear his parents talking with the others in the room, the youngest member of the family wearing green intently listening to the adults, while the dirty blond boy stood with his head set towards the adults, but his mouth set in a thin straight line. Techno felt a small push on his shoulder, his red eyes peering up at his mother who stood with a smile on his face. 

“Why don’t you go talk to the other boys? Your father and I will be here when you get back.” 

Techno nodded, anxiety filling his veins as he started to slowly walk over to the other boys. The Prince of the Overworld didn’t even glance at him, his gaze unwavering off the adults, his back a rigid line. A smile appeared on the Prince of the End’s face, his posture loose and free. Techon attempted to open his mouth, ready to say something,  _ anything,  _ to the boy in front of him, but the words got caught in his throat, anxiety crawling at his throat.

Luckily, the boy took mercy on him. “Hi! I’m Dream.” He stuck a small hand out in front of him, Techno hesitantly grabbing it and shaking lightly. “I’m assuming you’re Technoblade?” At Techno’s nod, Dream’s smile widened and he started rambling, talking about whatever came to mind while Techno stood with him, listening intently despite the usual blank look on his face. 

The two eventually left the room, running off to explore The End, Dream excitedly showing off his favorite places in the dimension. A haze of purple followed Dream wherever he went, swirling around his body when he stood still. When Techno eventually spoke to Dream, shyly asking why his eyes were so similar to the ones scattered around the realm, the boy grinned larger than Techno’s ever seen. 

The blond moved closer to Techno and started to ramble about how his parents had the same eyes, and how they were a sign of them being royalty in The End. Techno listened to the words intently, but his gaze was focused on the rest of Dream’s face. The boy’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose were riddled with purple dots, akin to freckles. He could see small violet lines littered around Dream’s face, and when Dream brought a hand up to run through his hair, he noticed more on the skin there. 

His curiosity got the best of him, his words coming out without prompting. “What are those lines on your hands and face?” 

“Oh! These purple ones?” With the nod from Techno, Dream swiped his fingers across the ones on his hand. “They’re scars! Don’t know why they’re purple, my mom said it was normal though.” He shrugged slightly, and his attention drifted to Techno. “Hey, I like your ears!” He reached his hands out to touch them, dropping them when Techno flinched.

“Thanks.” Techno’s always been self conscious of his long ears, growing his pink hair out until it surpassed the appendages. His crimson eyes were also a trouble for him, his mind not being able to stop from comparing them to the normal colored eyes of the humans he’s seen in the overworld. He finds, though, with Dream staring at them with wonder and amazement, he doesn’t mind them all that much. 

-

The two spent every second together every month when their parents met for their meetings, neither of them even bothering to learn the Prince of the Overworld’s name. As time and time went on, Techno got more comfortable with the blond, the anxiety clogging his throat lessening around the boy. 

The two boys would run around whatever castle they were in that month, exploring the twists and turns of each large palace. They would find dull swords in rooms scattered around the Overworld’s palace, rushing off into the forest to use them. As the time went on, the two got better at dueling, and eventually they were fighting to see who would win. It was exciting, and Techno never wanted to leave the blond. 

One day, however, they would be forced to separate. 

-

The two were twelve when their worlds fell apart.

The day had started out normally, both boys excited to see their best friend, but when the clock struck noon, everything fell apart. The two boys were in the garden of the Overworld’s kingdom, far away enough to not be bothered by politics but close enough to faintly hear what their parents were saying. 

Techno had just landed a good hit on Dream with his wooden sword, the blond boy falling to the grass, the ever present purple mist following him down, when a shrill shriek was heard from inside the palace. Both boys glanced at each other, red eyes meeting green, before their heads whipped to the open window next to them. Neither of them recognized the scream, so they concluded that it must’ve been the Queen of the Overworld. 

Dream quickly scrambled up, both of them moving silently towards the open window. More screams could be heard from inside, along with the sound of swords clashing and grunts of effort. Both of them were barely too short to see over the edge, and with a silent hand gesture from Dream, the blond was attempting to get on Techno’s shoulders. Both boys had to contain their giggles at their struggling, despite the tense situation happening inside, the constant moving of Techno restricting Dream from getting a good vantage point.

By the time they eventually got their act together, Dream balancing himself on the palace wall, it had been at least three minutes. The two were still giggling slightly, trying to keep the sound down, before Dream’s mouth suddenly went quiet. The air around the two were silent before Dream let out a surprised scream. Techno glanced up the best he could, but he couldn’t see the expression on the blond’s face. Dream suddenly ducked his head and started slapping Techno lightly, trying to get him to drop the boy. 

As soon as Dream’s feet were on the ground, he grabbed Techno’s hand and started sprinting away from the palace. The pink haired boy was confused but followed his friend, his legs moving a mile a minute. “Dream?” His words came out winded, his mouth preoccupied with inhaling large breaths. The blond looked back at Techno, and the cold fall air got stuck in his throat. 

The expression on Dream’s face was on full display in the glaring sunlight. His usual bright green eyes looked pained, and they were rimmed with red that did not belong on his face. Techno could see dried tear tracks running down his face, his purple freckles blurring in the liquid. His face was twisted in fear, which only grew as he took a look behind Techno. Techno didn’t want to glance back, but curiosity got the best of him. 

He should’ve listened to his head.

Behind the two young boys were a group of five men, armed to the teeth with various weapons and the strongest armor, chasing after them without any sign of slowing down. Techno’s eyes widened at the sight, his mouth opening in a silent scream at the sight of blood covering their clothes, his father’s signature diamond sword being held by one of the men. 

A sharp tug of his hand returned his gaze forward, his feet never stopping running throughout his discovery. He forced himself to not look behind him anymore, focusing instead on keeping his feet moving forward. Despite not shifting his vision behind them, he could hear the pounding footsteps of the men, deafening compared to their small feet. 

Techno knew they couldn’t beat them; there was no way, the men have netherite swords while they have wooden ones. Their best bet was to run. However, Techno knew, in the back of his mind, that they couldn’t run forever. They couldn’t outrun grown men, and they couldn’t run forever without getting tired. For once in his life, Techno had no idea what to do; and judging by the frantic whipping of Dream’s head in different directions, he didn’t know either. The only thing he did know was that he wouldn’t separate from Dream; that would mean immediate death.

Dream didn’t have the same idea.

One minute their hands were connected and they were running side by side, the next Techno was being pushed one way and Dream was standing still. Techno looked back at the blond, stopping his run also, wanting to call out before he was interrupted by the boy. “Just go! I’ll lead them away from you!” Techno had thought he heard the boy wrong,  _ he wanted Techno to just leave? Leave him alone to all these men?  _ Techno was buried in his thoughts before he was broken out by another shove, Dream now right in front of him, the men behind getting closer. “Techno, run!” 

Techno had never been one to not listen to the blond. 

Against his better judgement, he turned from the blond boy, running further into the woods. He could faintly hear the sound of Dream taunting the men over the sound of his own labored breathing. He risked a glance over his shoulder and found one of the men following him,  _ who just happened to be the one with his father’s sword.  _ Rage clouded Techno’s mind, a newfound fury commanding his hands to grab the sword from the sheath on his hip, stopping his running in the process. 

The man chasing him stopped in his tracks as well, his breathing not nearly as labored as the pinkette’s. The man reached for Techno’s father’s sword, but before he could grasp the handle, a wooden blade came down  _ hard  _ on his arm. The man retracted his hand and held it in his other, while Techno took the moment to grab the large blade out of its sheath. He dragged the blade away from the man, barely able to lift the heavy sword in his small arms. The man growled at Techno before grabbing a dagger out of his boot, and the fight began. 

The battle lasted longer than it should have between a grown man and a twelve year old boy, but it ended with a body hitting the ground with a thud. The man laid on the grass with the boy’s sword at his throat, threatening to cut it any second. If it were anyone else, the man would have begged for his life, but this was a child;  _ a child with pink hair, nonetheless.  _ His thoughts were interrupted by a blade coming down on him, before everything went black. 

Technoblade stared at the body in front of him, his breathing becoming more labored as he wrapped his head around the fact that  _ he did this, he just killed somebody.  _ Despite his internal struggle, one thought overpowered every other.  _ Is Dream okay?  _ Techno’s head shot up, surveying the forest around him, looking for any sign of the boy dressed in green. 

When he found nothing, he began to walk in the direction he came from. Every step he made echoed through his brain, rattling around thoughts of  _ where is Dream? is he okay? does he need help?  _ Techno almost didn’t hear the cacophony of footsteps coming his way, his thoughts clouding his senses. He quickly hid behind the nearest tree, peeking around the bark to find the source of the noise. 

He saw the four remaining men walking through the forest, their faces twisted in confusion. They were all talking amidst themselves, Techno not able to hear much besides “disappeared” and “stupid kid.”  _ Does that mean Dream got away? Is he okay?  _ Techno stayed hidden behind the tree, watching as the men walked back the way towards the Overworld palace. As soon as they were gone, Techno released a deep sigh, beginning to walk towards the place Dream should’ve been. 

God, he hopes the blond boy is okay.

-

Dream thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. 

His breathing was uneven, his eyes were blurring with tears,  _ and he just saw his own parents get murdered in front of him;  _ and to top it all off, he has four men chasing him while he has no idea where Techno is. 

Overall, Dream is doing just _ great. _

He could barely hear the men close to him through the deafening sound of his heartbeat. Their boots crunched on the leaves, coming ever closer to Dream’s hiding spot behind a large oak tree. “Where are you, little boy? You can come out, we swear we won’t hurt you.”  _ Dream has never heard a worse liar.  _ The boy’s eyes flicked around the forest, trying to find a way to sneak past four grown men with large weapons. After many failed exit plans, and the sound of crunching leaves growing impossibly close, Dream went with plan B. 

Dream closed his eyes, his hand clenched into fists, all of his concentration going into one objective: escaping. Dream hates teleportation; it makes him feel sick, it’s exhausting, and he’s never been good at controlling it. He pushes his complaints to the back of his head, his teeth clenching at the pure concentration he is putting into one goal. 

He could feel energy pulsing through him, trying to center itself into one ball of power. He could feel himself growing tired, but the sound of crunching leaves urged him on. The purple haze that surrounds him swirled tighter around his body, a whirring sound accompanying the streaks of color. He could hear the shouts of surprise at the noise the haze made, the boots coming ever closer. As soon as the sound of boots stopped right in front of him, a pleased laugh leaving the men’s mouths, Dream’s vision went black. 

Dream opened his eyes with a gasp a few moments later, his head whirling around to take in his surroundings. On the plus side, the four men were nowhere to be seen. On the down side, Dream was surrounded by sand instead of tall trees.  _ This is why he hates teleportation, he has no idea where he is.  _ The boy stood up on shaky legs, his body moving every which way to take in his surroundings, not finding a single recognizable landmark. 

Dream suddenly stopped moving, his mouth opening in a silent gasp.  _ Where was Techno? Was he okay?  _ Dream could see vegetation in the distance, his hand coming up to block the sun from his eyes.  _ Maybe Techno was there…? God, he hopes so.  _ Dream started walking towards the trees, ignoring the shakiness of his limbs. 

He hopes Techno’s okay. 

-

Techno had been walking for hours at this point, no sight of the blond anywhere. 

He has been on edge ever since he killed the man, expecting the other four to come out and attack him at any second. His body was starting to hurt from being on edge constantly, his steps becoming slower, his eyelids growing heavier. He was finding it more and more hard to concentrate on his surroundings when he’s practically dead on his feet. 

Suddenly he caught sight of blond hair through the dense forest, his feet moving towards it before his brain caught up. If his mind was more aware of his surroundings, he would have noticed that the blond hair was situated far taller than Dream, and how it was not rested atop a face with purple lines. However, his brain was too muddled with thoughts of  _ Dream, Dream’s okay, he’s here, Dream,  _ to notice the characteristics not matching Dream’s. 

When Techno finally reached the owner of the hair, a gasp left his mouth when he met blue eyes rather than startling green. He stumbled back a couple of steps, gripping onto a nearby tree to try and keep his balance. The man in front of him was definitely  _ not  _ Dream, despite similarly wearing green clothing and having blond hair. Since Dream would  _ definitely  _ not be holding a blond child with a brunette child clinging to his leg. 

“Hello, what are you doing out here?” The man’s voice was soothing, but Techno was still hesitant. Techno went to grab his father’s sword, which he’d been lugging around in a sheath which he stole from the man he killed, but the man noticed before he could grab the hilt. “Hey, no,” he lifted his hands up in surrender, “I’m not gonna hurt you. Do you have somewhere to go? A house?” 

Techno slowly took his hand off the handle of the sword, his guard still not dropping. He shook his head slightly, an aborted movement, and a small smile crept onto the man’s face. “Do you want to come home with me? It isn’t safe for a child to be out here on their own.” 

Techno shifted his eyes to the brunette boy standing near the man, who watched him with a curious gaze. Red eyes raked over the boy’s exposed arms and legs, not noticing any visible injuries. He looked back up at the man, the kind smile on his face and the small blond boy asleep in his arms, and nodded. The man looked nice enough, and Techno knew if push came to shove, he could use the sword sheathed on his hip. 

The man gestured for Techno to follow him and began walking one way through the forest, the brunette child following him immediately. Techno waited a moment, having an internal debate on if he should really follow him, the tired part of his brain screaming at him to follow the man. He eventually did, a few steps behind, the man not seeming to mind. 

“My name is Phil by the way, and this is Wilbur,” the boy closely following the man-  _ Phil- _ turning around to wave slightly, “and this is Tommy.” The boy in Phil’s arms was still asleep, not even glancing at their new companion. “What’s your name?” Techno opened his mouth to respond before his throat clenched up, fear crawling through his esophagus, stopping any words from escaping. Phil looked back to make sure the boy was still following him, which he was, albeit a little slowly. “That’s okay, you don’t need to tell me now.”

Techno looked at the man in surprise, the blond’s attention set forward again. He let a small smile creep onto his face, the first one since he was separated from Dream.

-

Dream was slowly stumbling towards the forest, the cold night air nipping at his exposed fingers. The wide open field he was making his way across seemed to never end, the dew on the grass soaking through his boots, his feet turning more and more cold the longer he was walking. He could barely see two feet in front of him, the light from the moon disappearing every couple of minutes due to the large clouds overhead.    
Suddenly, Dream caught sight of a bright light up ahead, too artificial to be anything but a lantern. The blond boy set his sights on the light, deeming it better to approach strangers than to pass out from exhaustion in the darkness. As he got closer to the light, which was unmoving in the night, he could hear voices. He couldn’t make out what the voices were saying, all he knew was that it seemed to be two different ones. 

He tripped over a rock, luckily catching himself with his other foot before he fell forward, the voices ceasing at the sound of his small grunt. He looked up and caught sight of two boys, roughly the same age as him, standing at the edge of a campsite, both with their weapons drawn and pointed at the blond. One of them wore goggles and had brown hair, while the other had a white headband over black hair. They looked at him with apprehension, which lessened when they noticed he only had a wooden sword and nothing else. 

“Who are you? Why do you have such weird eyes?” The headband wearing boy asked, the goggled boy hitting his shoulder in response. Dream watched as the two bickered, his heart clenching at the memory of him and Techno doing similar actions. 

He didn’t want to tell him his name; there was no reason they needed to know, he would be leaving to find Techno as soon as he had a good night’s sleep. However, as the air around the three grew awkward as they stopped bickering and awaited a response, he found himself growing less apprehensive.  _ What has he got to lose? _ “My name is Dream.”

The dark haired boy’s face screwed up in distaste. “That’s a weird name.”

“Your name is Sapnap!” Dream looked over at the goggled boy, who was watching his friend with disbelief. 

“What the hell, George? We’re not supposed to tell strangers our names!” The two boys- George and Sapnap, Dream supposes- began bickering again. Despite his internal conflicting emotions, and his earlier apprehension, he felt a small smile tug at his face. These two seemed fun, and despite them not being Techno, Dream found himself enjoying their company the longer he stood near their camp.

The two only stopped bickering when Dream let out a wheezing laugh. Techno once told him that his laugh was very contagious, which seemed to be true by the way the two boys in front of the blond dissolved into giggles. The three stood laughing for a couple of minutes, Dream pushing the thoughts of his parents and Techno to the back of his mind, enjoying the company of the two boys. 

“Do you, um-” Dream can’t believe he’s about to ask this, but he’s so,  _ so tired,  _ and he just got separated from his best friend and his body is _ way too sore from teleporting-  _ “mind if I stay here tonight?” The two boys in front of him looked at each other, having a conversation through their eye contact. “Just for tonight, I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow.”

After a couple of minutes of the two debating, they both nodded, turning their attention back to the boy. “Sure, you can stay here tonight. But be warned, you’ll have to share a sleeping bag with Sapnap,” George places a hand aside his mouth as if he’s telling a secret Sapnap can’t hear, his voice dramatically whispering, “who hogs the blanket  _ and  _ will kick you in the middle of the night.” An exclamation of “hey!” from Sapnap caused the other two boys to laugh again, the ravenette eventually joining in. 

Dream could get used to this, even if the lingering sadness of having to leave Techno stayed in the back of his mind.

-

Techno eventually told Phil his name, earning a bright grin from the blond in response. Techno was integrated into their little family with ease, his personality clashing well with the other two young boys’ perfectly. The pink haired boy had a hard time calling Phil “Dad” or fully accepting that he now had brothers, as he always felt he was somehow insulting his parents who he supposes are now dead. 

Techno longed for things to go back the way they were, with his parents, and the Nether, and  _ Dream,  _ but he can’t say he hates it with Phil and his family. Even though Tommy annoys him sometimes, and Wilbur, for some reason, insists that they’re twins, he enjoys their company. He finds that his elongated ears, his sharp canines that recently started to come in, and his ruby eyes aren’t so abnormal when Phil takes off his long coat to reveal large, dark wings. He finds himself more and more comfortable as time goes on; never forgetting about his past, but pushing it to the back of his mind. 

And then a war broke out.

Techno doesn’t know the politics behind it, doesn’t know the events leading up to it or what the final straw was. All he knows is one day he’s reading a book in their living room, and the next L’Manburg officials are knocking on their door demanding Wilbur, Techno, and Phil pack up their stuff and go fight in a war they know nothing about. Tommy, who was only 14 at the time, followed them into the battle, not willing to stay safely at home while his entire family was out fighting for their lives. 

The war was long and exhausting. As time went on, Techno managed to rise in the ranks of battle, his swordsmanship excelling past every other L’Manburg soldier. He was supplied with the best armor, the sharpest weapons, more potions than he could ever need, and he was sent out into the front lines. He plowed through members of the opposing nation, Essempee, nobody even getting close to being able to stop him. 

However, he was nowhere near happy.

As time went on, the weeks on the battlefield turned into months, he found himself being treated differently. He wasn’t seen as a person by the government, his feelings and thoughts weren’t deemed important by the people in charge of him. 

He was a weapon. 

He was treated as a sword, the army members going as far as to call him  _ The Blade;  _ even though he didn’t mind the nickname, it was kind of dehumanizing. The officials presented him with a pig skull made into a mask for him to wear, which he eagerly accepted despite the implications of the object, his own body eager to hide his red eyes. 

As more time went on, he found himself loathing his own government more and more. He hated them for bringing an entire nation into a war none of them had to fight. He hated them for treating their own citizens like dirt, like none of them had feelings and could think for themselves. He hated them for bringing in literal  _ children _ to fight their petty battles. 

He despised them.

His only sliver of excitement was the man he had met on the battlefield, the one who never took off his white porcelain mask. The man wearing the lime hoodie and black pants. The man seemed to be like him, an asset to the other side, a weapon for use. 

Techno didn’t think much of it when he encountered the man, expecting to kill him easily on the spot before continuing on his path of destruction. What he was not expecting was for the man to match his every move, and in turn, for Techno to block all of his strikes. They both parried each other for the rest of the day, a small smile growing on the pink haired man’s face at the change of pace from plowing through everyone in sight. 

The two met in the same space on the battlefield everyday to perform the same routine, an intricate dance only the two of them could share. There seemed to be something familiar about the man’s mannerisms, the way he cockily swung his sword before they started their fights, the way he always helps Techno up when he trips over a root or large pebble.

Techno wouldn’t figure it out until one sunny day.

-

One night turned into another, which turned into another, which turned into years of Dream staying with George and Sapnap. As time went on, Dream became more and more comfortable with the two boys, his feelings being quickly reciprocated by the two he could easily call his best friends. They had brought the boy to their home and said he could stay as long as he wanted, which Dream intended to take advantage of.

Their home wasn't in the best place, situated in a dark part of town where men liked to take advantage of the fact that three children were living together, thinking it would be quick and easy to steal from them, Dream often having to take out his sword to defend the three of them. It wasn’t paradise, far from it really, but it was good enough for him. 

Dream had noticed the various gazes that stuck onto his face everywhere he went, his eyes more startling than they should be.  _ Jeez, these people have never seen green eyes before? Sure, they look eerily similar to the ones from the End- because they are-, but it’s not like it’s  _ that  _ weird.  _ Dream had had enough one day, forging a mask out of porcelain to avoid glances, Sapnap adding a crudely drawn smiley face.

Dream still woke up at night plagued by the vision of seeing his parents dying, but Sapnap was always willing to offer outstretched arms and George would sit with Dream and fill the silence with whatever came to mind. Dream didn’t hesitate in calling them his brothers, replacing the family he was brutally ripped from. 

He never forgot about Techno, though.

The pink haired boy was always at the back of his mind, a constant reminder of a childhood Dream could never forget. The small purple scars that littered his knees and elbows from their adventures around the different realms as kids was a comfort to the blond, and he often found himself retreating into his memories to bask in the time where he thought nothing could go wrong.

Then he was sucked into a war; and it felt like everything was going wrong.

Nobody was told what the war was about, they were only told to suit up and go out and fight anybody who looked like they weren’t on their side. Dream didn’t enjoy fighting, he never has; the only battle he enjoyed was the playful ones between him and Techno when they were young. 

However, the commanders of Essempee didn’t seem to care, sending the man out into the front lines and forcing him to report back how many people died to his blade. It was demoralizing to have to count how many dead bodies he caused, how many families he’s contributing pain to. 

The small semblance of freedom he had was  _ him.  _

The man wearing the pig skull.

The man was the toughest competition he’s had, and he couldn’t help the smile that spreads across his face whenever they met in the same spot everyday on the battlefield. Neither of them seemed too concerned about the people fighting around them, attention entirely consumed by each other. 

Dream couldn’t help but compare the man to Techno.

He knows, realistically, that the man  _ isn’t  _ Techno, that the odds of them meeting each other again in the same exact place is likely to never happen. However, he has long stopped trying to silence the voice in the back of his head whispering ideas into Dream’s consciousness.  _ If it’s not him, why do they both have long pink hair? Look at how well your fighting styles match each other, how is it not him? Have you been fighting your childhood best friend this entire time? _

_ Don’t you want it to be Techno?  _

_ Yes. _

There isn’t anything else in the world he wants more than his best friend back. He just can’t let his thoughts consume him, can’t believe the idea, even if all signs are pointing towards the prospect being true. He refuses to have hope that he’ll find Techno again, previous disappointment creating alarm bells in his head.

He was consumed by these same thoughts the day the truth finally reared its ugly head.

His mind wasn’t at all focused on the fight he was currently involved in, his thoughts entirely focused on his childhood friend that he dearly misses. While he wasn’t paying attention, the man in the boar mask definitely was, and he didn’t hesitate to bring down his sword onto Dream’s mask, the porcelain falling off his face onto the grass, luckily not breaking besides the long crack that went through the face. 

When Dream refocused on the fight, bringing his axe back to deliver a strong blow, the man in front of him stopped completely. Dream could see the man’s mouth was open below his mask, his hand dropping his diamond sword down to his side. Dream stopped his action midway, his hands hovering awkwardly in the air before dropping to his side, his confused body language meeting the other’s astonished. 

Suddenly, the man seemed to shake out of his daze, his hand sheathing the sword before reaching his hands to the back of his head. A click echoed through the air surrounding the two before the skull was lowered off of Dream’s opponent’s head. One minute Dream was staring into the void eyes of a pig skull, the other his green eyes were boring into his childhood best friend’s ruby ones. 

“Techno…?”

A smile Dream hasn’t seen since they were twelve spread across Techno’s face, warming Dream from the inside out. He could feel his own smile breaking out, relief and excitement clouding his brain. Relief that after a total of eight years apart, Techno was okay; albeit a little scratched up, no doubt from the war, but overwhelmingly okay. 

Dream couldn’t contain himself anymore, rushing forward to wrap his arms around the other man. The pink haired man eagerly returned the gesture, strong arms bracketing Dream’s shoulders sending a wave of comfort through his veins. Dream felt Techno bury his face into his dirty blond hair, his own face tucking into the pinkette’s neck. 

_ Thank God they were both okay. _

-

Techno will forever look back at the day he figured out the identity of the masked man with fondness. 

Dream is still the same person he remembers, albeit a little different appearance-wise. The royal get-up he used to wear has been discarded for a green hoodie with black jeans, fingerless gloves covering his hands, a harness strapped onto his torso to hold the large axe he carries around. More purple scars were scattered around his now exposed face, one large one painted over his left eye, which held a milky film over the iris-  _ no wonder he always protected his left side more while fightin’. _

Techno, himself, doesn’t think he’s changed much, besides a few added scars. He continued to wear clothes that reflected the fact that he was royal, even if he technically wasn’t anymore. The white shirts he wore with a frilly collar tucked into black slacks reminded him of when he was younger, when all he had to worry about was counting down the days he had until he could see Dream next. The large red cape with gold accents he wore were a desperate attempt to replicate the safety he felt when he was the Prince of the Nether. 

Having Dream back in his life has been amazing, even if the two barely see each other. Since they were still, technically, at war with each other, they could only ever see each other during the day, when they both were supposed to be killing anybody opposing them. They met at the same spot everyday, their weapons already drawn for a friendly spar.

As time went on, they forwent the playful sparring to instead bask in each other’s comfort, filling the air with stories of when they were apart rather than the usual grunts of effort that came with fighting. Dream learned about Phil, Wilbur, and Tommy, while Techno learned about George and Sapnap. They were both glad that someone was there to support the other while they were separated. 

As days went on, their friendly teasing turned more tender, their hands brushed together too occasionally to be considered a coincidence, and blushes seemed to always be set high on their cheeks. After a month of dancing around each other, Techno had had enough, the blond’s breath being stolen by a kiss. They began to look forward to their meetings more after that, their hands practically molding together every morning and only separating when they had to separate at night.

The two slowly let their guards down around each other; which proved to be their downfall.

Dream was in the middle of telling a story about when he was fifteen, Techno’s hand fit snugly into the blond’s, which was moving around while he spoke, when he was interrupted by the sound of a sword being drawn. The two quickly scrambled up, both of them latching onto their masks with impeccable speed, drawing their weapons and facing the men surrounding them.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” A man dressed in expensive clothing stepped forward, Dream’s breath hitching where he stood next to Techno.  _ This man must be important and powerful to incite any type of fear into  _ Dream. “Two love birds ignoring the battle around them so they can hold hands in the forest? How lovely.” The man mockingly pouted, and Techno felt his anger grow at the sight. “Seems like we have not one, but two traitors in our midst, boys.”

The men surrounding the two laughed, the sound ricocheting off the trees around them. Before the two men could react they were grabbed from all angles, multiple pairs of hands containing them in one spot. They both could have probably easily escaped if it weren’t for the blades resting on both Dream and Techno’s neck, threatening to cut at the slightest sign of resistance. 

They were brought to the stage where the two leaders of both sides met to discuss compromises. They stood next to each other, blades still at their necks, while soldiers from both sides filed into the surrounding field. The two nations were intermingled with each other, forming an unannounced ceasefire, attention solely on the two standing on the stage. 

The man that found them, apparently the leader of Essempee, spoke out to the crowd, deeming them traitors. The leader of L’Manburg stood not far from the man he was supposed to be fighting, his mouth set in a thin line. The words the two were speaking muddled together, but Techno managed to hear the final statement from the two. 

L’Manburg, the ever fair nation with a compassionate leader, spoke out first. “We’ll exile Technoblade.”

Essempee, the corrupted nation led by a power hungry man, spoke second. “We will hold an execution later today for Dream.”

The entire group of people went silent before breaking out into a cacophony of noise. Protests were heard from Dream’s side, while Techno’s side screamed out in joy, happy to have their greatest threat gone for good. Techno could hear two voices louder than the rest, his red eyes shifting towards a man with goggles and another one with a headband, both of them fighting their way to the front of the crowd to yell at the leader of Essempee. 

Techno turned his attention to his lover, the mask covering the dirty blond’s emotions. Although, by the way the man’s shoulders slumped, his usual confident posture waning with the emotions he’s without a doubt being overwhelmed with, he was terrified by the statement too. Techno’s anger burnt at the sight, his body thrashing around in the men’s holds, attempting to fight his way to his lover. Techno’s hands itched toward his own blade, the same one he’s had since he was twelve, now confiscated by the leader of his own nation. 

_ He’d find a way to save Dream; even if it kills him.  _

-

_ Fuck them, it’s going to take more than a simple execution to get rid of him. _

Dream was given a two hour period where he could “say his goodbyes” to his men. He spent the majority of time attempting to comfort Sapnap and George, reassuring them that he would see them again, no matter what it takes. The two were confused by his statements, too blinded by the tears clouding their vision, but they’d find out soon enough. 

The masked man wasn’t allowed to visit Techno at all, the man packing for his own exile, so that left him with one person to introduce himself to: Phil.

Dream was a bit intimidated by the man, if he was honest. The older blond seemed extremely kind but also seemed like he could rip Dream if half if he laid a hurtful finger on Techno;  _ not that the man would want anything else to happen to him if he accidently hurt his beloved.  _ Dream had asked to speak to the other alone, Tommy and Wilbur giving him withering glances on their way out of the door. 

“So, uh,” Dream began once the others were gone, “this isn’t exactly how I wanted to meet you. And I, uh, just wanted to say I’m sorry about dragging your so- uh, Techno into this mess. But, I have some good news! I won’t be dying at the execution! I, unfortunately, cannot explain it all to you now, but I can tell you Techno won’t be heartbroken alone during his exile.” The other man nodded along throughout his speech, his teary eyes clearing slightly at the words. “Oh! Before I forget, I need you to give this to Techno.” He took a small envelope out of his hoodie pocket, handing it to the man. “But make sure to not give it to him until right after I’ve been ‘killed.’”

The man gives him another nod, taking the envelope and placing it into his own pocket. Before the older blond could open his mouth to speak, the two guards that had followed Dream everywhere he went latched onto the masked man, tugging him through the forest back to the stage where he was to be killed. 

That brings him to where he is now, standing on a stage with a man with an axe behind him, ready to strike at the drop of a hat. Dream surveyed the crowd in front of him from under his mask, the porcelain covering any expression he had. He watched as people from his own side looked on with expressions full of pity, while people from the other side watched him with cruel glee. Dream could see Sapnap and George looking at him with scared yet confused faces, no doubt wondering what his cryptic statement meant before he left. He could see Technobl-

_ Oh fuck, Technoblade. _

The pink haired man was gazing at him with guilt and sadness evident in his posture.  _ Oh, how Dream wished to wipe that sad expression that was inevitably on his face with a swipe of his fingers.  _ He could see Phil standing next to his beloved, a firm hand on his shoulder. Phil’s eyes made contact with Dream’s mask, a small nod from him causing Dream to look down at his hand that held the envelope he gave him; Dream slightly nodded back. A man to the left of Dream gave a nod to the one with an axe, who began a countdown. 

_ Three. _

Dream clenched his eyes shut behind the mask, both for concentration and to not look at his beloved’s defeated body language. His hands curled into fists, his mouth set in a thin line. He harnessed all the energy he had left, trying to gather it into one place. 

_ Two. _

He opened his eyes for one last look at his frien-  _ family,  _ his heart clenching painfully at the sight of George and Sapnap clinging to each other. He shifted over to Techno, whose entire family somehow looked sad, despite the two younger boys’ earlier anger. Looking at Techno nearly caused Dream’s resolve break, his concentration wavering slightly.

_ One. _

He refocused on the task at hand, the energy pulsing through his veins, pooling in his chest and stomach. He could feel the power running through his body, he could feel his limbs shake slightly with the effort. It was all coming to a climax, the purple haze that clung to his clothes beginning to swirl around him, practically invisible to people who weren’t looking for it. His head was starting to hurt from the amount of effort he was concentrating into one place, he only had to go a little bit longe-

_ Clang! _

-

Techno watched as Dream stood up on the stage, dread filling his body at the sight of the man behind his beloved holding a sharp axe, ready to behead the blond at a moment’s notice.  _ If he had the opportunity, he wouldn’t hesitate to stick his diamond blade through that cocky man’s ches- _

A firm hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts, his attention shifting to Phil who had an expression full of pity. He looked over at the man, his worries only being calmed slightly at the smile that eventually laced Phil’s features. Suddenly, another man on stage began a countdown, the man with the axe readying his weapon. 

_ Three. _

Techno’s fingers itched for a blade, wanting to feel the familiar weight of a weapon in his hands,  _ wanting to kill everybody who caused this and then some.  _ It’d only be what they deserved, after all. However, he refuses to let the men around him have the satisfaction of seeing him with emotions, they don’t deserve to know how much this is killing him.

_ Two. _

Techno could feel his eyes moisten, his vision blurring slightly under his mask.  _ He had just gotten Dream back, and now he was bein’ taken from him, again. It’s not fair. It’s not fair, it’s not fair,  _ **_it’s not fair-_ **

_ One. _

Techno looked at his beloved on the stage, his gaze turning confused at the sight. He could see a small purple mist swirling around him, one he hasn’t seen since they were kids.  _ Why was it suddenly making an appearance now?  _ He shook out of his stupor at the sight of the man pulling his axe back, ready to swing,  _ ready to kill him, ready to kill Dream, no please, he just got him back, he just- _

_ Clang!  _

Techno’s eyes shut, unwilling to watch his lover be murdered right in front of his eyes. He shook in his place, his eyes clamped shut, until the people around him started to mutter in confusion. He opened his eyes slowly, preparing to see Dream’s dead body laid on the stage floor, but instead he found the man’s axe stuck into the wooden pole next to where Dream previously stood; the blond nowhere in sight.

Techno followed the crowd, their gazes flicking around the room, trying to find any trace of the masked man that should be dead. An envelope was suddenly thrust into his hands, his red eyes looking over at Phil who stood next to him with a small smile on his face. As he began to open the envelope, he noticed his hands shaking. Inside was a single piece of paper with a single sentence written on it.

_ Meet me at our place. _

  * _Dream_



Techno looked at Phil.  _ Was this some kind of cruel joke? Was he going to show up to the field they always met at to see Dream’s dead body laying on the ground?  _ The encouraging look on Phil’s face caused Techno to calm down, his fingers flitting over the parchment in between his fingers. 

Techno stopped himself from overthinking too much, tucking the paper into his pants pocket before beginning to sneak out of the crowd, everybody’s confusion masking his escape. On his way out, he managed to snag his diamond sword off of some guy’s hip, the man not even noticing.  _ Hey, he’s only takin’ what’s rightfully his.  _

He walked to their spot on shaky legs, nerves coursing through his body. He didn’t know what to expect when he made it to the field, and that unnerved him. All he knew was that either Dream had somehow made a grand escape with nobody noticing, or somebody took him to their spot  _ just  _ to kill the blond right in front of Techno. 

The pink haired man was brought out of his thoughts when he arrived at the field, though there wasn’t anybody in sight. Techno stood in the middle of the spot, slowly moving in a circle, his gaze flicking by the trees that have been the only witness to the love between Dream and him. He looked down at the paper he received again, reading over the same sentence multiple times, before he heard the telltale sound of running footsteps coming towards him.

He immediately pulled out the sword he recently stole back, tucking the paper back into his pocket. He stood in a protective stance, his body set toward the source of the sound. Suddenly, a man broke through the trees surrounding Techno, coming to a quick stop at the sight of his blade.

Techno dropped his sword immediately, the weapon hitting the ground with a dull  _ thud.  _ “Dream?” The man in front of him took off the porcelain mask, revealing mischievous green eyes and a wide smile. A teary smile broke out across the pink haired man’s face, his own mask being removed before he quickly made his way to his beloved.

Their arms latched around the other, holding each other as close as they could. “Hey, Tech. Sorry to scare you like that, but if they knew something was up before it happened, they would have killed you too, and I don’t think you can teleport like I can.” Dream poked Techno’s cheek, a playful expression on his face like he didn’t just  _ almost die.  _

“Since when can you teleport? Somethin’ to do with the whole End Prince thing?” A nod from Dream confirmed Techno’s assumption. “Eh, not as cool as being fireproof like me.” A small slap on his shoulder brought a smile to Techno’s face, rivaling the beaming one present on the dirty blond’s. Techno leaned down and picked up his sword, securing it in a sheath on his hip before picking Dream up bridal style. “Ready to go live in exile?”

Dream laughed that beautiful laugh of his.  _ God, he’s so glad Dream has some freaky ender abilities, he couldn’t bear to lose the man.  _ “Sounds like early retirement to me.” Dream latched his arms around Techno’s neck, his feet kicking slightly from where they swung in the air. 

They walked into the forest, away from the war they now weren’t welcome in, towards a new life.

-

Their time in exile was amazing, Techno has never been more content. 

He woke up every morning to the sun in his face, Dream already awake next to him, reading one of the many books they own, his body warm against Techno’s. Techno would place a kiss on Dream’s cheek before attempting to fall back asleep, a hand winding into his hair stopping him. He would complain about how early it is, and Dream would laugh at him, fondness filling his voice, before dragging the pinkette out of bed to make breakfast.

It was bliss.

Then, one day, as Techno was tending to his potato farm, he heard multiple pairs of footsteps trekking through the trees nearby, coming closer to him every second. He quickly grabbed one of the swords the two men kept hidden around their house, then stood in a defensive position facing the woods, the entire scenario eerily similar to when he met Dream after his supposed execution.

Although, instead of a blond man walking through the trees, it was two blonds, two brunettes, and one black haired man. Techno quickly called for Dream to come out of the house before rushing forward to greet his family, wide smiles on all of their faces. He could hear the two men standing near his family rush towards something coming out of the house, an iconic wheezing laugh coming from his beloved. 

“How are you guys here right now? Is the war over?” Dream’s voice sounded throughout the small crowd gathered near Techno’s potato farm.

“No! We managed to get all of us exiled; not on purpose, no, not at all.” The guilty look on Wilbur’s face combatted his words, disproving his last statement. 

“And we weren’t set to be exiled because everybody even forgot what side we were on.” There was laughter in Sapnap’s voice, the wide smile on Dream’s maskless face growing. Techno didn’t even care how they managed to escape, the only thing that matters is his family-  _ yes, his family-  _ is finally free from the confines of war. 

Now, Techno wakes up every morning to the sun in his face, Dream’s already awake body warm against his. Techno places a kiss on Dream’s cheek before they both get out of bed, his whining still evident, Dream’s fond laughter never wavering, before they both walk over to Phil’s nearby house to have breakfast. 

_ It was bliss.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that :)
> 
> also happy new year everyone !!


End file.
